


The Five Times

by marysiak



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 13:31:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9183733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marysiak/pseuds/marysiak
Summary: This could actually be almost any fandom. I wrote it in April 2003 and though in the main post I gave no fandom, in a comment I said "It is tentatively Draco/Harry, but isn't everything it seems, the POV is tentatively Harry's. I think it would probably be more interesting if it wasn't H/D. Perhaps it could be Sirius/Snape or Lucius/Snape or Harry/George or something. Or maybe some other fandom altogether. Dom/Billy." Someone else then suggested it could be Lucius/Harry.





	

The first time was hot and cold. Extreme. The kisses were like biting, mouths unused to being soft with each other. The ground was hard and the bruises lasted for days just like the shock and the wonder. You didn't talk.  
  
The second time was unsure and awkward. Are we really doing this again? Did we really do it before? Do you want to? Are you sure? Like this? There? Where? There.  
  
The third time was casual and humorous. Isn't it silly, all this sweat, all those tears. You still have your socks on. Your hair is sticking up in the back. Your lips are swollen. Do you think anyone will notice? Will you stay a while longer? Maybe.  
  
The fourth time was serious and oddly hollow. His grip was firm, he held you in place in case you drifted away. He pinned you with his eyes in case you forgot who he was or where you were. He needn't have, you were perfectly aware. His hands were cold and his eyes questioning. What did he say? Is he angry? You don't want to talk about it.  
  
The last time was like the first time only afterwards there was no confusion. Only echoes inside your head and the same bruises and aches. Is that it then? Yes.

\--

Old comments on the original piece can be found at http://marysiak.livejournal.com/137504.html#cutid1


End file.
